1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel shock-absorbing bicycle seat mount system.
2. Background Art
Ordinarily, bicycle (bike) seats are supported on a post that is tightly clamped in a bike seat tube portion of a bike frame. This is true for movable bicycles and also for stationary, exercise bikes. Seat height location is provided by a certain extension of the seat post upwardly and outwardly from the seat tube. At a post height extension for a particular rider's desired seat height, a clamp located at the top of the tube is tightened to prevent any dislocation movement of the seat post. Thus, the seat post becomes, in effect, integral with the rigid bike frame which ordinarily does not provide for any road mechanical shock absorption other than that absorbed by the bike's inflated rubber tires and front fork shock absorbers when the latter are provided.
A bike rider would experience a more comfortable ride on a seat mount that is free to move in a seat tube with provision for road shock absorption by spring support. It would be desirable therefor, to have a seat post cushioned on a compression spring supported on a platform in the bike seat tube with the platform movably suspended by an external extension spring connected to an upper portion of the bicycle.
A cushioned seat post enabled to move in a quasi-vertical motion along the longitudinal axis of and inside a bicycle seat tube unrestrained by a tightened clamp as described above but restricted as to it's rotational, “swivel”, motion is preferentially required for this desired shock-absorbing effect.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a shock-absorbing bicycle seat mount that absorbs imparted road shock.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide such a bicycle seat mount system that conjunctively prevents rotational motion of the bicycle seat mount.
It is yet a further objective of the invention to selectively allow dis-engagement or limitation of the seat mount shock-absorbing effect with manual ease.
It is an additional objective of this invention to provide such a bicycle seat mount system that can either be retrofitted to an existing bicycle or incorporated in the bicycle at the time of manufacture of the bicycle.
It is another objective of this invention to provide such a bicycle seat mount system that can be economically constructed, easily installed and readily dis-engaged.
Other objectives of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.